Being Me
by SSEE729
Summary: Blaine has always struggled with threats and fights due to his sexuality. And, when he befriends a new kid enduring the same torment, he tries to help this boy deal with the bullying. However, Blaine is beaten badly, and now must struggle for his life.


Here's a story I thought of while writing my other glee story, 'I'm Here'. It's about Blaine and the taunting he must face due to his sexuality. Please review and let me know what you guys think, and also check out my other story 'I'm Here'. Thanks!

He was stuck. Couldn't move. Still. It was dark. Everything was dark. He couldn't open his eyes. Or maybe they were already open. He didn't know. It was silent. Except for a slow, raspy noise that was almost rattling. _**What is that? Where is that? Where am I? Is that coming from me? **_The pain of a knife stabbing his chest every time he took a breath told him it was. _**What happened? Move. Get up. Do something.**_ But he couldn't. It was frustrating. It was terrifying. His brain was saying 'stand up', but his body wasn't cooperating. 'Lift your arm'. Nothing. 'Turn over'. Nothing.

There was a cool wet substance trickling down his face. Was it tears? Was it blood? Maybe it was both. Some of it was dried, leaving a tight plaster covering his face, making it impossible to cringe. Some more was dripping down his face. He didn't know if he had started crying, or if he had ever even stopped. Had he ever started? He didn't remember. Maybe it was blood.

Panic was sinking in. _**I can't see. I can't move. I can barely breathe.**_ His lungs were getting tighter and tighter, it seemed as though they were shrinking with every breathe he took, allowing him less and less air each time. And it hurt, too. Every breathe caused a sharp, intense pain in his chest, his ribs, and his stomach. He took it happily though, because it meant he wasn't paralyzed.

_**Get up. Move. Do something. Anything. **_He tried to yell but his throat was dry. He tried again and he started coughing on what he thought may have been his own blood. This made his chest sear in pain again. _**I can't speak. **_

_**How had this happened?**_ He didn't know. _**When did it start?**_ He didn't know that either. He tried to think back on that day, but it was blank. He couldn't remember anything. _**Had it had something to do with the guys that had picking on him, threatening him? **_He could only assume. He didn't remember. Or _**maybe it had something to do with the new kid?**_ Again, he could only guess. He didn't remember any of it. _**Where had they come from? Whoever it was. I was leaving school and then, that's it. I can't remember anything after that. It's all dark. Everything is just dark. **_

He listened to himself breathing, and heard the slow painful breaths become even raspier. The pain in his chest was intensifying. _**How am I going to get out of this? How am I going to get away? How am I going to get help. I can't see. I need help. I can't move. I need help. I can't speak. I need help.**_ Just then, he heard the noise of something else, something coming toward him. _**Was it a car? I can hear.**_

It sounded like a car. He thought it was a car. He could hear the engine and it was getting closer. _**Someone can help me.**_ He thought he was going to smile, and he would if he could have, but his face was caked in blood and tears and prevented him from making an expression. His jaw also hurt too. Maybe it was broken. His whole face hurt. The car was getting closer. The engine louder and the tires were crunching against rocks and sand and the pavement and the leaves. _**Were they going to help?**_ Or were the going to run him over. Coming back to finish the job. He wouldn't let himself believe that. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to continue the already painful raspy breaths. He made himself believe they were coming to help him.

The car slammed to a halt. He could hear the brakes. They weren't going to hit him. The door opened. Someone ran out. Their footsteps smashing against the pavement loudly as the person ran toward him. "Blaine!"

That was his name. They know him. _**They're helping me. They're helping me.**_ He tried to call out to them. But he coughed with the intake of air. "Blaine!" He heard again. It was Finn.

"Blaine, what happened, Blaine!" Finn shouted again. He reached and touched Blaine's head, covering a wound with his hand. Blaine could feel it. _**I can feel. **_

"Is he okay? Is he breathing!" He heard another voice. He felt more hands on his head and his neck. It was Puck.

"I don't know, I don't know. I can't find a pulse. There's too much blood!" Finn shouted. So it _was_ blood.

Blaine tried to say something, but choked on the air again and his blood, and made another raspy noise. Maybe they heard that.

"Wait, wait! Stop! Listen!" Puck said quickly. "Is that him? That's him!" Puck leaned his head closer to Blaine, pressing his head almost against his chest.

Blaine knew it would hurt, but tried to speak again, simply so that he could cough. He made another raspy noise, and Puck said, "It was him, it was him! We're here, buddy, it's Puck and Finn! We're here, we're going to help you! We're calling someone right now!"

"Look at him" Finn said and Blaine could hear the sadness in his voice. The shock. "Should we try to move him? It can take a while for an ambulance to get here, maybe we should just try to take him ourselves?"

"No, I don't think so." Puck said quickly. "We don't want to move him. It could hurt him more. I think the best thing to do is just stay with him right now, and make sure he keeps breathing."

Finn nodded. "Okay, yea. Okay. But, look, just look-"

"I know." Puck said quickly. "He looks pretty bad. I don't know what to do." Puck looked over Blaine.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Finn said. "Press your hands to his stomach. I'll take his head." The tone in Finn's voice. The queasiness. The horror. The sadness. Blaine couldn't see, but the hearing was just as bad.

Blaine could feel Puck's hands as they pressed on his stomach and his side, and he felt blood ooze over. "Dude, he's bleeding a lot. So much. I don't know if I, I don't know-"

"Take your shirt off" Finn said quickly and Puck obliged as he ripped his t-shirt off and then Finn ripped his off as well. Puck used the t-shirt to press against Blaine's side and Finn pressed his against Blaine's head.

"That ambulance better get here soon!" Puck yelled. "What's taking them so long anyway!"

Finn was quiet. And even though Blaine couldn't see him, he knew he was starring at him.

"Who did this anyway?" Puck said. "Blaine's a good guy, who would want to do this to him?" Blaine could hear the anger in Puck's voice, and he could feel Finn looking at him.

"Dude!" Puck said. After a few seconds of Finn not answering him. "You need to talk to me, I'm freaking out here, you can't just sit there in silence!"

Finn was quiet for a few more seconds. Blaine could feel him looking at him.

"I'm sorry" Finn said, his voice cracking. "I just, I, look at his face Puck. Look at him. How is he still alive? How'd he survive?"

Puck sighed. "C'mon dude, help me!" Puck pressed his shirt against more of Blaine's wounds, and Finn started to do the same again with his t-shirt against Blaine's head. "I can hear the ambulance coming."

Blaine could hear it. The sirens were getting closer. They were getting louder. He could feel Puck's hands against his side. Finn's hands against his head. Finn looking at him. He could hear the sirens getting closer. The panic in Puck's voice. He could feel. He could hear.

"Hey, over here!" Puck yelled, not letting go of Blaine's side. Blaine heard more footsteps, something rolling. Something landed on the ground next to him, it sounded like a bag or something.

"Oh, look at him." Another voice said quickly, and softly. He probably didn't think he could hear him, but he could hear.

"What's his name?" Another new voice said quickly. Blaine could feel more hands on him. Finn wasn't letting go.

"Blaine" Puck said quickly.

"Blaine. Blaine, can you hear me?" The new voice said, and Blaine could only assume that it was a paramedic. _**Yes. I can hear you.**_

"What happened to him?" The first paramedic said. Blaine could feel more hands. Finn was still holding on.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Puck said angrily. "I just got here. We just found him like this. Obviously someone beat the crap out of him!"

Blaine felt himself being pulled up onto something, rolled onto something. _**Was it a backboard?**_ Something else was being placed around his neck. _**Was it a neck brace?**_ Blaine felt himself being rolled, being pushed. _**Was he on a stretcher?**_

Puck took his hands away, and rubbed them through his hair, and over his face, smudging blood all over his face. But he didn't care.

Blaine felt Finn's hands move off of his head. He felt hands grab his hand, and he knew that it was Finn'

"We're taking him to the hospital. You guys can feel free to follow us." The paramedic said as they lifted the stretcher in the ambulance

"We'll be right there." Puck said. "We'll be right there, Blaine."

Blain still felt Finn's hands holding his. "I'm coming with him." Finn said, speaking for the first time in minutes.

The paramedics looked at each other and nodded. "Alright kid, hop in!"

Finn did as he was told and jumped into the ambulance, sitting down next to Blaine, and holding his hand.

The ambulance doors shut, Blaine could hear them. Finn had told Puck he'd meet him at the hospital. Finn was still holding Blaine's hand.

"Is he going to be alright? Is he going to make it?" Finn asked frantically, and Blaine could feel him looking at him.

The paramedic said, "How old is he?" a few seconds later.

"Seventeen. He's seventeen." Finn said quickly, and Blaine knew that he hadn't stopped looking at him.

The paramedics sighed. "Seventeen. A shame."

"What. What's a shame!" Blaine could hear the franticness in Finn's voice.

"I doesn't look good, kid" the paramedic sighed.

_**I can hear.**_

Please review!


End file.
